


Winter Hearts

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More than a year ago I started saving pictures to use to inspire stories. <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/27524.html#cutid1"><b>The Lake</b></a> was actually the first one I did but at the time I wondered if I had to ask permission before sharing the picture. I decided to add a link this time so if you'd like to see, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/day_on_earth/17903.html?thread=932079#t932079"><b>this picture</b></a> was my inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> More than a year ago I started saving pictures to use to inspire stories. [**The Lake**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/27524.html#cutid1) was actually the first one I did but at the time I wondered if I had to ask permission before sharing the picture. I decided to add a link this time so if you'd like to see, [**this picture**](http://community.livejournal.com/day_on_earth/17903.html?thread=932079#t932079) was my inspiration.

The cold was unending with a frigid rain turning the snow into a thick crust crunching underfoot. Viggo was thankful for the lack of wind, but even the slight breeze cut through his coat and numbed his fingers and toes. The early afternoon was sunless and bleak, and he huffed a laugh knowing it took a special person to get him to trudge through this winter gloom.

Ever practical, Sean had found the perfect compromise between the desire for total isolation and the need to be available at a moment's notice. When out at the cabin it was easy to forget there was a village only two miles away, a short hike through the woods along the river to civilization. And the rusticity was quietly tempered with all the benefits of modern convenience, including indoor plumbing and central heating.

But neither had imagined how being laid low with the flu would make even the most comfortable cabin feel drafty and craggy. Or anticipated the need to stock up on cold meds. Or taken into account the difficulty of the "quick walk" in the middle of winter.

Finally the wooden fence was in view, and Viggo sighed in relief, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck. _By the time Sean's feeling better I'll be down for the count_ he thought, glad he had bought extra medicine and soup while in town. _But I don't think I could possibly be a worse patient._ Viggo's chortle was cut short as he almost lost his footing on the frozen ground.

"That's all we need, Viggo. You frozen in the snow with a broken bone," Viggo muttered, slowing down slightly to make sure he traveled the remaining few yards safely.

The heat in the cabin prickled his skin as he entered and began to unwrap, leaving everything in a pile by the door. He picked up his pack and headed for the bedroom, surprised to find Sean huddled in the chair wrapped loosely in a quilt but still visibly shivering in the overheated room.

"What are you doing up?" Viggo knelt beside him, trying to close the coverlet more firmly around him.

"Lying down was giving me a headache. Plus I felt bad for snapping at you."

"You're sick; it's ok."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to be awake to tell you I'm sorry."

Viggo smiled, gently rubbing Sean's arms. "Reason 1,011 why I love you," he whispered, slowly standing up and helping Sean to his feet.

"Now, let's get some pills down your throat, maybe a little hot tea, a quick trip to the 'loo' ... shit, sorry." Viggo supported Sean's weight as he doubled over, a chuckle turning to a coughing fit at the silly but familiar tease about English idioms. When Sean finally caught his breath, Viggo all but carried him back to bed. He fished out the box of medicine, popped two pills into his hand, then grabbed the glass of water he had left for Sean before heading for town.

"Hopefully these will help get your fever down and deal with the aches and pains." He stroked Sean's hair, watching over him as he swallowed the tablets. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Sean smiled but shook his head, leaning into Viggo's touch. "No, just sleep."

"Good idea." He helped Sean settle back into the pillows, cocooning him in every available blanket. "You rest. I'll unpack what I picked up at the store, then maybe get started with dinner."

"No, stay. Please." The hoarseness of Sean's voice cut right to Viggo's heart and all words and tasks disappeared. He gently caressed Sean's flushed face then moved to situate himself inside one layer of the covers, curling around Sean, adding warmth and strength.

"That sounds like an even better idea," he murmured, gentling Sean into sleep.


End file.
